Prevention of osteoporosis is an important nursing and health care concern. This study's purpose is to evaluate the effect of dual energy x-ray absorptiometry (DXA) screening on Osteoporosis Preventing Behaviors (OPB) of men ages 50 years and older at 6 and 12 months post DXA. It is based on the Revised Health Belief Model (RHBM) and proposes that bone density assessment will provide the stimulus to get men to attend to information about osteoporosis, learn more about osteoporosis, alter their health beliefs, and perform more osteoporosis preventing behaviors (OPB). The independent variable is DXA screening, an objective measure of bone density, hypothesized to affect the dependent OPB variables (calcium intake, exercise, smoking) through the mediating variables of knowledge and RHBM (susceptibility, seriousness, benefits, barriers, motivation, and self-efficacy). The mediating variables, in turn, will influence the OPB. The Specific aims of this study are to: 1) Compare Revised Health Belief Model (RHBM) variables and Knowledge of Osteoporosis between men who have a first DXA and those who do not; 2) Compare performance of OPB between men who have a first DXA and those who do not; 3) Determine which variables (DXA, RHBM variables, Knowledge of Osteoporosis) are most predictive of the performance of OPB; 4) Determine whether Health Beliefs are related to the performance of OPB; 5) Determine whether BMD results influence RHBM, knowledge, and/or OPB; 6) Determine the mechanism through which DXA affects OPB. The research questions are: 1) Does having a DXA cause an increase in Knowledge of Osteoporosis? 2) Does having a DXA cause an increase in Revised Health Belief scores? 3) Does having a DXA cause an increase in OPB? 4) Does an increase in Knowledge of Osteoporosis cause and increase in OPB? 5) Does an increase in Revised Health Belief variable scores (or a decrease in barrier scores) cause an increase in OPB scores? 6) Does having a DXA cause an increase in OPB when controlling for Knowledge of Osteoporosis and Revised Health Belief scores? 7) For the subsample of men who have DXA: Is there a difference in OPB among men with normal DXA T-scores (>-1), osteopenic T-scores (-1.0 to 2.5), and osteoporotic T-scores (<-2.5) when controlling for knowledge? 8) Does Knowledge of Osteoporosis or Revised Health Benefits have the stronger casual effect on OPB? 9) What are the overall effect parameters of the proposed model? 10) What are the effects of specific dimensions of the RHBM on OPB? Statistical analyses are tailored to the aims and derived hypotheses.